A New Destiny
by TIVA FOREVA
Summary: Bella is a normal girl... from over 500 years ago now found her way back to two of her closest friends but there's nothing normal about Bella... like she just happens to be dead... or is she?


I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

CHAPTER ONE

My day did not begin like it ended it actually started out ok. It started in 1403 when I woke up and started to walk over to the town school house then I was grabbed off the sidewalk and thrown into a small trunk that made me very castropobic.

We drove so long it felt like we had drove to the other side of the world but in reality it was just three my kidnapper opened the trunk the sky was completely black he tied my hands and feet together and put a rag in my mouth so I could not scream for help. He put me in a big red barn and put shackles that hung from the ceiling on my hands so I could not get away. Then he started torturing me I'm guessing he wants me to cry but I wouldn't I don't cry never have. He kept me in that barn for years to many to count but then there came that day I was so worn out and he couldn't rape me anymore he shot me in the stomach then left me on the floor of the barn to bleed out. Me I died a slow and painful death then… I felt nothing and I was standing up when I looked down I saw myself eyes open staring up they looked very lost. I was also covered in blood a lot of blood. Then the guy looked at me on the ground and smiled he knelt down on the ground and stroked my hair he wrapped me up in a plastic sheet and carried me behind the barn into the woods and dumped me in the middle of the trees. My name is Isabella Hathaway. When I died I was 18 years old and an orphan. My orphanage did not have enough money to come and find me so my body was never found and it rotted in the forest. I have long bright red hair and blue eyes; I'm also very skinny because there was never that much food to go around. I clothes I died with on was my favorite tan dress that went to just above my ankles and I wasn't wearing any shoes so I had to wears that for the time I was on earth. I thought I would move on to heaven but I didn't, it was like I was stuck here rooming the earth wondering what I was still doing here. I never moved from the town that I had died in, the town was called Forks.

Six hundred and eight years later

There were five new kids in school. They were vamps. I knew that because wellll I've been a ghost for 608 years come on do you think I'm really that stupid? I've been around a lot worse than a vamp. When I first saw them walk into the lunchroom Alice looked over at me I could tell she was surprised when I vanished and reappeared right next to her. "Can I help you?"

Her eyes widened. She turned to her siblings and said "you saw that to, right?" they nodded.

"I can hear you ya know what are you doing here? Around humans? You never want to drink their blood?" she paused for a moment "unless your vegetarians! That's what you are aren't you I have only met a couple of other family's like you" Alice was the first one to speak

"Who are you?"

"I'll see you at your house tonight." I did a little wave and vanished.

Later that night I appeared in front of the Cullen's house they were out in front lined up looking so formal. "Bella?" I looked to the older guy in the front

"Carlisle!" I ran over to him and threw myself into his arms.

"You know each other?" I women a little younger than him said to me when I turned towards her I saw jealousy in her eyes.

"Ya like 602 years ago!" they all looked at me with confused looks on their faces. I looked at Carlisle and giggled. "I'm dead; I thought u would have figured that out by now!" I turned back to Carlisle he looked very serious. "What's wrong?"

"How did you die I mean you just disappeared no one knew what happened to you"

"Why do you want to know that I mean I have not seen you in century's let's talk, have fun!" then suddenly I felt someone was at my grave. "I have to go their calling for me."

"Who's calling for you?" but before he could finish his sentence Bella disappeared.

I hid behind a tree whoever was at her grave stopped what he was doing and turned around I couldn't tell if there were others. "SAM!" I peeked from behind the tree but didn't go back behind fast enough because he saw me. "Hey Sam what's taking so long the pack is waiting for you."

"Shhhhh! Jacob ." he turned back to the tree I was hiding behind, "hey whoever is behind the tree come out or ill come back there and get you!" I guess I didn't have a choice I stepped out from behind the tree. "Who are you?"

"Your werewolves" I said excitedly! when I mentioned werewolves both their eyes widened.

"How do you know who we are?"

"Because Sam" I pointed to the guy that Jacob was yelling for "is standing at my grave so I assume you knew me."

"Bella?" he whispered. I smiled and nodded at him. "But your dead" I stopped him before he could go any father.

"Ah yes but you're a werewolf I guess were both different aren't we."

"What happened to you?" before I could answer I think his name is Jacob interrupted me.

"Um Sam the pack is waiting for us. We have to go sign the treaty with the Cullen's." Sam looked at Jacob then back at me looking desperate.

"Don't worry ill follow you I've already met the Cullen's so you have nothing to worry about I'll be right next to you when you sign that treaty." Sam smiled and nodded then changed into his wolf form and followed him as he ran through the woods. When we got close to the edge of their territory he changed back into normal Sam and motioned for me to follow him to where his pack was. I vanished and appeared right next to a woman the only woman in the pack. She jumped and screamed; behind her Sam chuckled behind me. "Sorry. Wasn't paying attention." Leah looked very angry at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I smiled at her and looked over my shoulder at Sam He awnsered for me.

"She's a very very old friend of mine." Before they could ask any more questions the Cullen's appeared on their side of the forest. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Hey Alice!" I shouted from the werewolf's side of the forest. They looked at me with confused eyes like they didn't know that I knew that they were enemies. "Oh I know you hate eachother but one of my best friends is a werewolf and the other is a vampire." I Looked at Sam and Carlisle. They were staring at me.

"What happened to you Bella you used to be so energetic and happy now when I look into your eyes their empty like you don't have any emotion any more" Carlisle paused for a moment, "how did you die" he asked causally.

"What happened?" I fastly moved so I was right in front of his face "you want to know what happened, do you know how it feels to die alone, a horrible painful death, do you know how it feels to be raped and beaten by someone who took you off the streets do you know how it feels to lose all hope of life and being rescued! I was alone when I died a painful horrible death. I died in the woods then I was alone for hundreds of years staring at my decaying body in the leaves of the woods no one even knew I was gone! Do you know how that feels Carlisle?" I was so angry I did something that I told myself I would never do in my life I used my powers I grabbed both family's mentally and pulled them into my past.

A past in which they were the ghosts. My past started with me Sam and Carlisle in front of my house. "Come on" I tugged on Sam's hand "we going to be late for school. Race you guys... GO" I started running down the lane. With both boys running behind me. When I looked down I saw that my shoe lace was untied so I stopped. "Go ahead I have to tie my shoe." When I went down on one knee to tie my shoe a man grabbed me from behind and covered his hand over my mouth I tried to scream but he knocked my into a tree thus knocking me out.

We followed him as he carried me through the forest into a small clearing that had a small house connecting to a small barn. At this point I was awake trying to fight him that is until he took out a gun from his bag and pointed torwords my head. I watched my eyes widen as I saw the gun that threatened my life. "My friends will know that I'm gone and will try and find me, you'll never get away with this they love me!"

"They will find you" he paused "your body!" he carried me into the barn and the first thing I saw was the bodies of at least five other girls hanging by chains from the ceiling. He took me to the far side of the barn and cuffed my hands with the chains hanging from the ceiling. He walked over to me and lifted his hand to my chin to make me look at him. Then he started kissing me ferocity.

When I looked over at Sam and Carlisle they were both looking away from me. I floated so I was an inch away from their faces. "My day was like this for three years I kept thinking that you were looking for me but every day I was stuck here thinking that this might be the day that I die but it never was it was just another day of pain. Then one day he unchained me." I changed the scene to when he unchained me.

"Come on bitch."

"I can't I can't walk" he pulled me up by the hair and pulled me along the forest floor. There he took out a knife and pulled me torwords him and kissed me then he took his knife and stabbed me five times all over my body I fell onto the ground and grabbed my wounds and started to cry I let them watch my death before I took them back to their time. When they landed both families' fell on the ground. "That is how I died." When I looked at Sam and Carlisle they both looked extremely scared I doubt they had ever gotten that scarred before.

"Bella please," he took a step torwords me I immetaly stepped back.

"I didn't need you before and I don't need you now!" I yelled at them then vanished. I went back to the barn where I was beaten. I heard someone come in. I turned around and saw Sam and Carlisle in the arch of the two barn doors. "Why are you here?"

Carlisle looked at Sam then back to me "we want to help you"

"You can't, don't you get that? You can't do anything else to help Carlisle I'm dead remember you can't help that."

"at least come over to my home where we can all sit down and talk together I really want to introduce you to all my family" he looked at me with hope then he said "please Bella?"

I nodded and said "I'll meet you there" when they started away from me I instantly thought that I had made a huge mistake I scolded myself and said I should be searching for a way for me to return to my vampire form. Well they didn't know that but I wasn't killed out in the forest when my capture left me a strange man came along and turned me to save my life. I called him my father I stayed a vampire for a long time before I was forced out of my body in an accident but no I wasn't dead at least not yet.


End file.
